


Vid: Skeleton Key

by Isagel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, POV Female Character, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name? I've had a few. You can call me Root."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Skeleton Key

Music by Dessa.

 

[DOWNLOAD AS 71 MB .MP4](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/isagel_skeletonkey.mp4)

[Skeleton Key](http://vimeo.com/73424189) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password: root**

 

**Lyrics:**

I haven't met a locked door yet  
that I couldn't beat  
On a chain around my neck  
I keep my skeleton key

CHORUS  
Don't waste your worry on me  
I always find what I need  
Come and go as I please,  
I've got my skeleton key

By now it's just a simple trick  
not much to see  
You hear the tumblers catch and click,  
then turn the key  
But I've found work and welcome  
everywhere I've been  
cause everybody's got someplace  
they wanna be let in

CHORUS (x2)

Along the way,  
the old men call me by mother's name  
She looked just the same, they say  
the children wave or hide behind  
their mother's skirts afraid

Strangers here still seem strange  
They hear the accent, know  
I'm from nowhere near  
but I speak the language  
and I know the customs here  
I come from over the horizon  
pass through every dozen years  
Go home, tell of my arrival  
The skeleton key's here

CHORUS

I've got my,  
my skeleton,  
my skeleton key  
I've got my, got my, got my  
My skeleton, my skeleton key, yeah

CHORUS

Don't you go waste all your worry on me  
'cause I'll make my way with  
My skeleton key


End file.
